Where Ever You Will Go
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: Summary: Rewritten, Please R&R a song fic about Ashley and Andros’s feelings before and during the end of Countdown to destruction.


_Wherever You Will Go_

_By Lady Lightspeed_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing power rangers and the song is "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling.  _

_Summary: Rewritten, Please R&R a song fic about Ashley and Andros's feelings during the end of Countdown to destruction.  _

_A.N. Story takes place just before and during the final scene in C.T.D. PT. 2.  _

_A.N.N. I rewrote this minus some of the original flaws pleas let me know what you think.  _

_Ashley Hammond stuffed the last of her shirts into the bag and took another survey of her temporary quarters.  They were located in the new Karovian embassy.  It had been the second thing they'd constructed after temporary shelters.  In the last week they'd become very much a third home.  Now she was once again leaving them and this time heading back to her real home, to her family.  It hurt the thought of leaving this place and all of her new friends.  It still ate at her, all that had happened lately, the last battles, the moments when she'd known _Andros___ was leaving, the moment she'd thought him dead and then knowing he was alive.  _

_So lately, I've been wonderin_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_She heard the knock on her door just as she zipped up her backpack.  Idly she wondered if it was Cassie coming to say they were ready.  Moving to the door she hit the open control and it slid open to reveal __Andros__.  _

_"_Andros___ are they ready to go?"  She asked and just at the sight of him she felt a lump lodge in the bottom of her throat.  She would really never see her again.  _

_"Not yet," he looked around the room, taking in the neatness of the clothing closet, hover-bed, and Ashley's yellow backpack.  "You're all ready to go?"  _

_"Yeah, I don't want to keep everyone waiting."  Ashley smiled wanly, she just kept seeing him, standing there on the ramp, Karone lifeless in his arms.  She kept seeing the  devastated look on his face.  It still had tears burning the back of her eyes.  She hoped he'd never feel that way again he'd already been through so much.  _

_"Ash, I know there hasn't been a lot of time for us  to talk.  You know with all that's been happening but I wanted to talk to you before lift off."  He said and she   patted the bunk beside her.  He didn't move though as if feeling uncomfortable being there in her quarters.  She realized that although he'd changed a great deal he was still the __Andros__ she'd first met, uncertain about some inner-personal matters.  He'd hug her, hold her hand but he'd not enter her room.  It was so cute and had a sob tearing free from her chest.  Soon she'd leave and never see him again.  She felt the tears welling up again.  She'd not let them fall though, she couldn't, he had enough on his plate.  Besides what did she really have to cry about?  They'd saved the world the guy she loved got his sister back and it was happy ever after right?  _

_Yeah right, like anything was ever that simple.  The stupid tears did fill her eyes and before she could stop them they were spilling free.  _

_If a great wave should fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own_

_"Ashley?"  Concerned, he was across the room forgetting about propriety in the face of her tears.  He pulled her into his arms, holding her as she wept.  _

_ "I'm sorry, it's just that so much has happened lately and…"  She pulled back slightly to wipe at her cheeks.  "I guess it's just all catching up."  She would have pulled back but found him brushing her hands away to erase the still flowing tears.  _

_"Ash, we've all been through a lot."  He spoke softly and she nodded then a stricken look crossed her face.  Here she was thinking abut never seeing him again and he'd been through much worse.  _

_"Oh heavens, _Andros___ you've been through more than any of us and here you are comforting me."  She sniffed and threw her arms around him.  _

_For a minute he didn't know what to say or do, she was trying to comfort him?  She'd been the one upset…  then he thought back to what he'd said and realized she thought he was still upset about what had happened to Karone and Zordon.  _

"Ashley, it's ok, I'm ok."  He said and she pulled back to look up at him once again.  

"But you've been through so much."  She said confused.  

"Ash, "I've had time and I'm ok."  He then watched in amazement as she again burst into tears.  What had he done?  But he really didn't have time to ponder that as she hugged him tightly.  

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"Come on," Andros said pulling her to her feet.  "There's not much time but there's something I want to show you."  He said and led her from the room.  

They didn't walk now, Andros hit a button on his communicator and they were teleported t a location Ashley had never before seen.  It was amazing,  a soft lavender orb lit the sky and tinted the silver like water of the little pond a metallic lavender.  The effects gave the little forest like area an untouched quality that felt some how like heaven.  

"Andros it's amazing.  Ashley breathed taking in the entire scene.  

"I know, my parents used to bring Karone and me here on picnics when we were children."  Andros explained and leading her over to a small outcropping of rocks he motioned for her to sit.  

"It's amazing that with everything you've seen and experienced you haven't forgotten."  She murmured and he shrugged.  

"Some things just stay with you.  It doesn't matter when they happened, where or why but they just stick.  You know like how you first saw my world, can you honestly say you'll ever think of it as other than a war ravaged planetoid?" 

"Well, I'll remember this place, it's your home."  She said and he nodded. 

"Good and bad are intermingled here and they're things we'll always carry with us."  

"Is that why you brought me here? You wanted me to have a good memory of this place?"  Ashley asked feeling a little confused.  Why would it matter what she thought of his world?  Didn't he know it was he, Andros of KO-35 she always wanted to remember?  It was the way he always frowned and his reactions to some of the earth customs she'd always taken for granted.  She just wanted to remember how she'd felt on their few dates, like she was floating, flying and could do anything.  She wanted to shout that at him but what good would that do?  Andros would sit there and look at her and patiently wait for her to settle down.  

"No," he began a little confused by the question, why would she think that? "I thought the setting would be more like one of your romantic movies, you know with the long drawn out farewell then a field with a waiting ship."  He said and those stupid tears started up again.  He was being sweet, why did he always do this to her?  She never knew what to expect from the multicolored Karovian.  Now she acted on impulse and leaning over pressed her lips to his.  

The kiss began gently, but in seconds it sparked, flaming to life with all of their pent up longing and burgeoning love.  

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_The way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

 "I'll definitely remember that."  Ashley breathed 

"So will I."  He smiled and hers was sad as she returned it whole heartedly.  

The sound of Ashley's communicator going off had them pulling apart once more.  Hitting a button she replied.  

"Ashley here."  

"Hey ash sorry to interrupt but we're ready to leave so if you have goodbyes to say you better do so now.  

"Alright."  She said and ended the transmission.  She had to force back the tears, she had felt them coming on again with a vengeance but had fought them down 

"No time fore a long drawn out goodbye."  He said and for the first time in days she heard true regret and sadness in his voice.  She gave him a muted agreement.  

"I know."  She choked looking at her feet.  He lifted her chin with one finger and gazed down into her forlorn face.  

"Hey do you remember when I was leaving camp and I had something I wanted to say?"  

"Yea, I cut you off."  She began to sniffle.

"Do you know what I was going to say?"  He asked and she gave her head a little shake as her sobs broke free.  "I was going to say that I Love you."  He said gently whipping her tears away.  

_"You were?  You do?"  She asked and he laughed a little at her surprise.  _

_"Yes I do.  I have for a longtime now.  I know it's not fair to tell you now when your leaving but I have to.  I can't let you go not knowing."_

_If a great wave should fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

"Are you sure you can't come with us?"  Ashley asked when the teleportation beam dissolved leaving them  standing behind an out cropping of rocks a few feet from the clearing.  

"Ashley KO-35 is my home."  He said the words, heard himself but knew when she was gone the warmth would go with her, the sunlight she'd brought into his life.  

_"I know, I just never thought we'd have to say goodbye."  She said fighting back the tears, she didn't want him to remember her as a weeping whinny.    _

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

The couple headed back to the place where the newly repaired ship hovered.  Goodbyes were exchanged and When Ashley moved to hug Zhane she found both fondness and understanding in his eyes.  

"It will be ok."  He whispered as they embraced.  

"I hope so."  She murmured back and let him go.  

Andros watched as the one person who'd blew into his life, turned it right side up and sent him tumbling walked away from him one last time.  Images of the last year flashed through his mind and he couldn't believe just how much the girl who'd thought him a lizard could change his life.  

_Runaway with my heart_

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love_

 "There they go."  Zhane said aloud as the rangers boarded the ship via the space hatch.  

"Yep there they go."  Karone confirmed casting her brother a sidelong look.  He looked utterly miserable and her gaze slid to her boyfriend.  His sidelong look met hers and a silent decision was made.  

"You know earth's going to need a good bit of help rebuilding."  The silver ranger commented.  

"Yes and…"  Andros barely heard his sister's reply his eyes fixed on Ashley as she stood in the open hatch; she looked as if she were being tortured.  His heart shredded a little more at the pain in her eyes.  It called to his own and he yearned to run after her, grab her and kiss those dark feelings away.  

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart and your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

Ashley closed the hatch and as she turned she fought back her tears.  She'd not cry, she was a power ranger, she'd saved the universe she'd not fall to pieces even if she hurt so badly she wanted to die.  

Forcing herself down the corridor she made her way to the bridge.  

The others were at their stations prepping the ship to lift off.  Sliding into her seat near Cassie, Ashley forced a little smile onto her face.  

"We prepped the engine."  Carlos announced and then a heavy silence descended on the group.  

"Hey you ok?"  Cassie asked leaning over.  Ashley forced back the tears not wanting anyone to see just how much this hurt.  

"I just miss him so much."  She managed but she could hear the coking sound of her own voice.  

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

From where he stood Andros took in the solemn scene.  Ashley was trying to do her work but her hands were trembling and her eyes were too bright.  How had he thought he could do it, let her leave him?  "

"Deca set a coarse for earth!"  At the sound of the voice Ashley was looking over to the entry to the bridge.  The vision that met here eyes brought tears to her eyes.  

"Andros!"  She felt her herself up and then she jumped at him, throwing her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders.  He hugged her back, glorying in the feel of her soft warm body pressed flush against his.  It felt right, and he knew it was the right decision.  Then he was greeting the others.  

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"My home," Andros's eyes met Ashley's luminescent ones.  "Is with you guys."  He could feel his own eyes filling with tears at the joy he felt and saw mirrored in his friend's faces.  

"The Mega winger's in the shop." The silver ranger grinned at his friends.  "How about a ride to earth?"  As Andros watched his friends hugging Zhane and Karone he knew he made the right choice.  

The End


End file.
